


The mess left behind

by Kindred



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Stephen Strange, Peter Parker is Loki's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Aunt May is missing and Peter doesn't know what to do.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony walked into the kitchen half-asleep, he wanted to get a glass of milk but he suddenly becomes aware that he wasn’t alone. “Friday is someone on my floor?” He asked  
“Yes, Boss Peter Parker.” Tony let out a sigh and then frowned; he would have thought the kid would want to spend the night home with his Aunt. He really didn’t think May would have left him to leave after 5 years being apart he thought the two would be stuck together of like glue. “Where is he?” He asked   
“He is on the sofa.” The AI tells him. 

Walking over to the living room he spots Peter sat on the floor, he was still in the clothes Tony last saw him in when he dropped him off at his Aunt. He was curled up on the floor his shoulders shaking as he cried into his knees. “Hey, Peter?” Tony whispered as he slips onto the floor with a groan as his back and knees protest, after all, it had only been less than 10 hours since they killed Thanos. Reaching out the alpha touched the omega’s shoulders and watched those puppy brown eyes look up at him. “Oh, Peter what is wrong?” He whispered  
“M-My Aunt I can’t find her.” Peter sniffed as he started at the alpha.   
“What do you mean you can’t find her?” Tony frowned as panic started to set in. “Friday can you find out where May Parker has gone to?” He asked the AI as he turned back to Peter knowing it could take her a couple of minutes to find her. “Peter...”  
“T-The people who live there said they move in 3 years ago the apartment was empty for a year.” Peter sobbed as he started to cry again as more tears followed down his chins. Tony reached out and pulls the omega into his arms.   
“Boss, May Parker died 4 and a half years ago. She was hit by a car as she left her place of work.” Friday told them. Peter seems to cry harder as Tony held onto him as the omega gripped his shirt his whole body was shaking. 

There was noise from the corridor and out walked Stephan who had a deep sleepy frown on his face. “What is going on?” He asked Tony blinked in shock as he looked at the sorcerer…shit, I forgot here was here… he thought.   
“Peter had a shock it seem his Aunt died 4 and a half years ago.” He tells the older omega as he walked over to them. Peter hadn’t looked up from the comfort of Tony’s chest as Stephan sits down on the floor joining them.   
“Weren’t you keeping in contact with her?” The sorcerer asked, Tony looked anywhere other than at the stolen blue-eyed omega “S-She blamed me for what happened to Peter and threw knives at me until I left the apartment. When I did call back she didn’t answer I assumed she was ignoring me.” He says, he really regretted not checking in on her. 

Stephan sighed as he put his hand on Peter’s back and rubbed small circles on the distressed omega. “Okay, what needs to be done?” He asked as he looked at Tony, the alpha looked down at Peter and kissed the top of his head as he took sorcerer’s hand and kissed the knuckles.   
“First of all Peter I need you to sit with Stephan and I am going to make a couple of phone calls. 

The teen looked up at him with red puffy eyes and whimpered at him “Don’t worry I will look after you.” He gently ran his fingers through the teen hair trying to comfort him. Stephan pulled the teen into his lap and Peter just latched onto him as Tony stood up and went to get his phone.  
“My head hurt,” Peter mumbled,   
“Alright hold on.” Stephan says “Friday lower the light.” The lights lowered and as the older omega rubbed the back of the teen’s neck. “Better?” He asked quietly   
“Yes.” Peter sniffed numbly. 

A little while later Tony came back and sighed as he sits down on the floor again “Alright after waking up a few people, we sorted everything out okay there will be some Peter I will have to fill out but the whole world is up in arms at the moment, but for now we just think about you okay.” Peter just blinked at him now mentally exhausted.   
“I think we shout put you to bed, you have had a busy 12 hours,” Stephan whispered as he stood up with Peter in his arms. He turned to head towards the guest rooms.   
“Where are you going?” Tony asked, “My room is the other way?”  
“You really want Peter sleeping on those sheets?” Stephan asked as he turned to look at the alpha, he blushed and followed the Doctor.  
“Good call Doc.”


	2. Chapter 2

The next day brought more pain; Tony was reading the report on the car accident involving May when Peter walks into the kitchen. It was now little after 2 pm and the teen looked wrecked he sat at the table. “Hey Peter do you want some coffee?” He asked as Peter looked at him. The omega just nodded, Tony put the tablet down and went to get the kid some coffee and something to eat, and it’s been over 24 hours since Peter has eaten.

When he returned to the table he groaned as he caught the teen reading from his tablet…oh shit…he moves quickly over to the table putting the coffee down and the sandwich “Oh pup.” Tony whispered as he sees Peter’s tears roll down his cheeks. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have left this out.” He told him…Where is Stephen when I need him…he thought as he took the tablet from the teen’s hands.  
“T-The driver left her there to die?” Peter asked as he looked up at Tony,   
“They caught him Peter; he idiot was drunk and crashed into his car into a police car as he tried to get away.” The alpha says as he knelt on the floor in front of Peter as he placed his hand on the omega’s knee.   
“Mr Stark, what’s going to happen to me?” He whispered, reaching up Tony brushed his fingers through Peter’s hair tucking a lock behind his ear. “I-I don’t have another other family...”  
“I told you I will look after you.” He smiled “My lawyers will talk to the right people.” He said, Peter looked at him with red puffy eyes, he really did look like kicked puppy and it broke his heart. “Listen Peter I won’t let them take you away or put you in a home. I made my mind up years ago when I started calling you my pup that I will look after you no matter what.” He smiles softly.   
“Y-You think of me as your pup?”   
“Of course I do.” 

Stephen now showered a dressed walked out into the living area to see Peter staring at his coffee and picking at the toast in front of him. “Ah, there you are sleeping beauty.” Tony joked from the other end of the table.   
“Do you have any tea?”   
“Yeah, I will get you a brew,” Tony tells him as he stood up and walked back to the kitchen just as Stephen took a seat next to Peter.   
“You need to eat Tony said you need to eat double your weight to keep up with your increased metabolism, it won’t do you any good to starve yourself.” Peter frowned and looked up at him blinking at the man.   
“I...just don’t feel hungry.”   
“I know you don’t but your body still needs fuel, toast is a good start and your coffee trust me.”He smiled as he pushed the jar of jam towards him. Peter sniffed and reached out for the jam jar. 

They were quiet for a moment as Stephen read the paper frowning as he waited for his tea “I-I didn’t know you and Mr Stark were a couple.” Peter said quietly “I’m sorry if I ruined your evening.” He whispered as he took a small bite of his toast. Putting the paper down the sorcerer hummed as he looked up when he heard Tony hiss and swear.   
“You didn’t ruin anything; we ruined his sheets before you arrived.” He smirked; Peter let his lips flicker into a smile as he looked at him. “It just happens we were talking and then well... I guess one thing leads to another.” Peter wrinkled his nose a little but nodded.   
“I understand.” He whispered, there was another noise from the kitchen and low crashing sound.   
“Oh fuck!”   
“I’m never going to get my cup of tea am I?” Peter tried to smile again.  
“I think Mr Stark only knows how to make coffee.” Stephen groaned and dropped his head onto the table. 

When Stephen finally got his tea and Tony was sat the table growling at the teapot as the sorcerer healed his hand. Tony sniffed the air and turned to Peter with a deep frown as he looked the teen up and down “Peter have you taken any of your suppressants?” He asked, the omega shook his head “Shit 24 hours and haven’t one!” The alpha said as he looked at the teen, Peter frowned as he looked up in horror.   
“I-I sorry Mr Stark.”  
“No worries here take one of mine.” The good Doctor said, “I’m sure Tony can get you some more.”  
“That isn’t the problem because of Peter’s metabolism normal suppressants don’t work on him,” Tony says, he watches the doctor pass Peter a small pill and the teen take it. “I will have to see if we have any in the lab.” He says.   
“Come on Peter let’s get you cleaned up, while the alpha looks for some suppressants for you.”   
“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was curled up on the sofa watching TV when Tony walks in his nose wrinkles at the smell of omega on the cusp of heat. He walks over to Peter and knelt in front of him and smiled softly at him as he ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled out the suppressants “I got some.” Peter looked at them and nodded as he sits up and took the bottle and looks down at the small white tablets.  
“Thank you.” He whispered as he popped one onto his tongue and swallowed it.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked softly, he was worried about the young boy this was a huge blow for him.  
“I don’t know, I feel a little numb.”   
“I understand that.” 

Tony looked around the living room and frowned “So where is sleeping beauty?” He asked as he moved off the floor to sit on the sofa next to the omega.   
“He said he has to pop to the Sanctum to make sure everything is in its place,” Peter said quietly, Tony bite his bottom lip as Peter leans into him and breaths in the alpha’s scent and sighed. Tony put his arms around him should and pulled him close and let him relax against him.   
“Ah okay.” He whispered as the omega curls up beside him.   
“He said he will be back because he thinks you will suck at looking after distress omega,” Peter mumbled, Tony chuckled and sighed as he Peter looks up at him.   
“Well, I’m not the best at looking after omegas, how many times I have made you cry?” He asked  
“Twice,” Peter says.   
“Right twice! See I suck.” He smiled as Peter blinks at him. 

When Stephen returns he founds Peter and Tony asleep on the sofa with the credits of a film on the large TV screen, he walks over to them and watch them sleep for a moment, Peter had somehow manage to move from leaning against him to curled up in his lap with his head resting on his shoulder. He smiles softly “Friday take a photo.” He said as loudly as he could   
“Done Doctor.” Stephen smiled as he turned off the TV. Tony’s eyes widen quickly as he bolted upright waking himself up, Peter fell off Tony with a startled ooffh as he landed on the floor “I wasn’t asleep!” He said with wide eyes.   
“Right, of course, you weren’t.” The dark-haired omega chuckled; Peter frowned from where he fell off Tony when the man woke up quickly. “You alright pup?” The sorcerer asked Peter pushed himself off the floor as he put his thumbs up.   
“Sorry, Peter.” The alpha sighed as he stood up and stretched himself.   
“It’s fine.” He pulled the hoodie of his sleeves round his hands; there was a soft pink blush on his cheeks. “S-Sorry about sleeping on you.”  
“Don’t be. Do you feel better from hugging me?” He asked Peter didn’t dare speak he just nodded. He then felt the alpha’s hand on his shoulder this made Peter look up at him. “See I can be good for something.” He smiled. Stephen rolled his eyes at him but smiled softly, he was about to say something when Tony’s phone rang. “Oh sorry I need to take this.” He dashes off leaving Peter alone with the sorcerer. 

Stephen put his arms around Peter’s shoulders and watched as the teen latched onto his side “Come one let’s go and get you something to eat.” He says as he leads him to the kitchen “What are you fancying?” He asked as the teen moved to sit on the stool as he watched the older omega start to raid the fridge.   
“I don’t know.” He mumbled  
“Still not feeling like eating?” Stephen asked as he looked back at him as he placed eggs and bacon on the counter. Peter shrugged as he fiddled with his hoodie sleeves “You will feel better from eating.”   
“Okay.”   
“Well it's official pup your mine, you will have to sign some papers and I will have to sign a few too.” He smiled as he kissed the top of his head. Peter blinked at the man in shock and watched as Tony moved to the kitchen and kissed the older omega and grinned from ear to ear “So let’s order take out tonight then we call all relax and curl up with each other.”   
“Sounds nice,” Stephen said, Peter was in shock at how quickly Tony’s lawyers worked but he guessed because his Aunt has been dead for the past 4 years it was easier. Tony walked back over to Peter and hugged him.  
“It will be an okay pup.”


	4. Chapter 4

After they ate Chinese and watched a couple of films they went to bed, Tony had to carry Peter to the spare bedroom. He placed the teen on the bed and pulled the blanket over him and then placed a hand through his hair and watched the teen whimper and curled up on the bed. “Tony?” Peter whispered, he still had his eyes clothes so Tony isn’t sure he isn’t awake.  
“Yeah, kid?” He whispered as he watched his face.   
“Thank you, I think you will be a cool dad.” 

Tony left the guess room that he will now dub Peter’s room and wiped the tears from his eyes. “Are you crying?” Came Stephen’s voice, the engineer looked up at him and frowned as he sees the Doctor leaned against the wall with a smirk.  
“No! Don’t be stupid, I’m not crying.” He mumbled as he walked past the omega as he wipes his eyes.   
“Oh come on its sweet to see you care so much for him.” He tells him as he followers him into the master bedroom. “You really care for him don’t you?”   
“Ask a stupid question.” He tells mumbled, “Of course I care for him.” He sighed as the omega walked up behind him and warped his arms around Tony. “Listen this thing between us?”   
“I’m happy with the way things are.” The Sorcerer, I’m not looking for something so serious at the moment but maybe we just casual.”  
“Glad we are on the same page, but ummm Peter...” He asked   
“I will be here for Peter he needs another omega at this moment in time.” He  
“You know what I’m just going to say, I love you,” Tony smirked as he pulled the omega into his arms and kissed him.   
“You’re just saying that to get what you want.” Stephen chuckled, Tony fake hurt and put his hand to his chest and gasps at him.   
“You wound me so.” He says as they both slip under the covers.

Stephen turned and looked at the alpha picks up a tablet and flicks though “There is something you’re not saying?” Stephen says as he watched dark-haired man turn to look at him with wide eyes.  
“W-What?”   
“Come on Tony I can see it in your eyes that you holding back.” The alpha bites his bottom lips before he leans back against the headboard. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose the problem is with omega is that they can sense when alpha is trying to hide something from them.   
“Alright okay but I don’t tell Peter, I’m not even sure how to tell him okay.”   
“Did the adoption not work out? Please don’t tell me you’re planning on grabbing the kid and running away?” Stephen asked, he is joking but he also wouldn’t put past the man. Tony handed Stephen the tablet, the Sorcerer looked down at it and frowned at the documents and then at the medical records. “Wait is this right?” He asked as he looked back at the alpha.  
“I will have to do more tests but May must have suspected something for her to get these tests done.”   
“I can see why you don’t want to tell Peter this would turn his whole world upside down, especially if this turned out to be wrong.” The omega said going through the documents with a deep frown on his face. “It shouldn’t be difficult to get some of Peter’s DNA and...  
“I already have Peter’s DNA.” Tony says, Stephen turned to look at him “What? I have all the avengers DNA encases they ever need a blood transfusion.” Tony mumbled with a shrug.   
“Okay well we can use that starting tomorrow to figure it out and then you can work from there, but you will need to tell him if it’s true.” 

Tony nodded and put his head into his hands and groaned his headache has had for the last 5 years finely catching up with him making him feel sick. “Tony do you even remember meeting Peter’s mother?”   
“Peter is adopted,” Tony says as he looks up, Stephen frowned and that is when Tony leaned over and brought up another document. “Look at the name on the adoption form.”   
“Oh...”


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen stared wide-eyed at name on Peter’s real birth certificate, he blinked at the name before turning to look at Tony “That can’t be right can it?” He asked, Tony sighed and looked down at the bedspread.   
“It was years ago before I become ironman and well... we met at a bar we got drunk and the next day when I woke up he was gone,” Tony explained, the alpha put his head into his hands again and made a hysterical giggle.   
“And when he was causing havoc in New York all those years ago you what forgot you had a night of hanky panky with a Norse god?” The omega asked, looking up the alpha sighed and shrugged.   
“He didn’t seem to recognise me, it was only the next time I saw Thor and he told him that Thanos had Loki under the control of the mind stone.” 

They were quiet for god knows how long as Tony tried to think of what he needs to do “Do you think Loki even knows who Peter is?” Stephen asked, Tony, turned to him and frowned his lips forming a thin line.   
“I don’t know he has only met Peter during the whole kill Thanos battle but I spent most of my time trying to keep Thor from humpy every omega in the room.” Stephen chuckled “That includes you and Peter you have no how horny that man gets after a battle.”   
“I can imagine, we should rest tomorrow is going to be another stressful day.” Tony nodded as he sits there watching the omega hunker down under the covers. “You’re not going to sleep are you?”  
“Nope,” Tony said as he sits there looking at the Doctor.  
“Do you want to fool around?” Stephen asked as Tony smirks only grow wider.   
“Yep.” The alpha purred as he leans down and kisses the omega lying next to him.

Next day...  
Tony got Bruce to run the DNA test while he watched Peter as he sits curled up on the sofa, he couldn’t see himself in the kid and really could see Loki in Peter he just doesn’t look like any of them but if what he found out was true somehow Peter is his and Loki’s son. “Peter why don’t you come with me to Kamar-Taj, I need to show my safe to make sure nothing is missing or broken. The teen face brightens and nodded as she scrambled to stand up from the sofa but tripping over himself. “Put a hoodie on it can be cold.”   
“Okay,” Peter said as he runs past them both. 

Stephen turned to Tony and smiled “Thought it would be good for him, I kind of also want to see if what the sorcerers make of him.” Tony chuckled and shook his as he stood up from the stool and kissed him on the lips.   
“They have no idea what is coming their way.” He sighed as he looked down at his tablet.   
“Loki coming?” Stephen asked  
“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to it.” He mumbled  
“It will be fine.” He whispered as he kissed the alpha on the cheek and turned to see Peter walking down the hall with a small smile on his face. “Come on the pup I think you are going to enjoy yourself.” He tells him as he kissed the top of the teen’s head and then opens the portal.  
“Have a fun kid.” Tony smiles as he gives Peter a hug before letting the pup go with the Sorcerer.

It was an hour later when Tony got the results of the blood test confirming that Peter is his son “Son of a bitch!” He hissed “Why didn’t you tell me May?” He growled as he put his head into his hand as he tried to think. He understood that maybe the beta thought that Tony would take Peter from her but he wouldn’t have done that to Peter or to May.   
“Well, someone looks glum had the Strange wizard ran away spiderling?” Tony sat up straight and turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Thor stood there with Loki by his side.   
“Not that I am not happy to see your Thor, but I did ask your brother to come alone.” Tony sighed as he stared at Loki.  
“I didn’t know what you why you were asking to see me so I brought back up.”   
“Why do you wish to speak to my mate about?” Thor asked Tony hummed as he rubbed his eyes.   
“Alright fine you can stay, so when were you going to tell me that we had a child together?” Loki’s eyes widen and stood there frozen to the spot as he stared back at the engineer. Thor turned to look at his omega and frowned when he saw the fearful look on his face.  
“Lo?” He asked, “Is this true?”  
“How did you find out?” Loki asked, his whole body seem to sag as he warped his arms around himself.   
“The spiderling is our son,” Tony said as he held out the results of the blood tests. Loki snapped his head up and looked shocked and then turned to Thor and slapped across the back of his head.   
“Now what is that for!” Thor asked   
“That is for trying to sleep with my son!”


	6. Chapter 6

Loki stared at the tablet his eyes wide in shock, his hand still stung from slapping Thor but it was worth it, he told himself. “Does he know?” He asked as he looked back at Tony who was stood there with a frown but that soon disappear as he looked back at Loki.   
“No he doesn’t and at the moment I don’t know if it’s a good idea to tell him, he just found out that his Aunt has died 3 years ago and he is upset. I’m not sure how he will handle this kind of news.” He tells the god. Thor was still rubbing the back of his head where his mate had hit him but he currently was feeling a little bitter about Loki and Tony had slept together. 

He looked over at the tablet where Loki was now looking at an image of the spiderling and a woman he did not recognise…must be this Aunt he spoke of…he told himself. “When were you going to tell me Loki? We are mates and you are still keeping secrets from me.” Thor says, he saw Loki stiffen before placing the tablet onto the counter and turning to look at the blonde god as he tilted his head.   
“Do you remember what happen to my first child?” Loki asked, Thor, started at him and then nodded slowly.   
“I do.”  
“Then you understand why I never told anyone about him. When he was born he was a normal baby pink skin all fingers and toes beautiful warm eyes he looked...”  
“Human,” Tony whispered, Loki nodded and sighed as he sits down on a stool.  
“I didn’t know who you were we met, I thought it was for the best if I left him on Midgard.” He looked back at Thor and frowned at him “If I went back Odin would have put me through the same pain as before.”  
“I’m sorry Loki,” Thor whispered as he warped his arms around him. 

Tony just kept the same frown on his face as he watched the pair and then pinched the bridge of his nose. “I want him to know,” Loki said, Tony stared at him and open his mouth to say something but then shut it and thought about something. “Tony pleases, he is the only one of my children to have survived, if it wasn’t Odin that killed them then it was Thanos. Please.” He whispered he beg softly as he warped himself in Thor’s arms.   
“What the worst that could happen?” Thor asked, Tony just let out a strained chuckled as he ran his fingers through his hair   
“He isn’t here at the moment Stephen as taken him to the temple for the day.” He tells them “You’re welcome to say.” He sighed and then we can tell him. He didn’t know how Peter would react the boy was already stressed with losing his Aunt, he turned to Loki and watched him as he stared at the photo of teen. 

Thor walked over to Tony and stared at him “Look, big guy...” The dark-haired alpha started to say but the god stopped him as he placed a hand on his shoulder.   
“It’s alright I’m not mad about yours and Loki past I’m just upset that he couldn’t come to me and that I couldn’t protect him and the others.” He looked said and Tony knows that feeling, he sighed and looked down at his hands.   
“I don’t know how Peter will...he is a sensitive boy.”  
“He is a beautiful boy,” Thor said, Tony looked at him with a raised eyebrow Thor looked back at him and then put his hands up. “I’m just saying he is.”   
“Don’t make me get Cap to come up here and smack you with your own hammer.” He mumbled into his drink.

By the time Peter returned it was dark out, the teen was smiling as Stephen stood next to him, Tony stood up from the sofa to greet them. “How did it go?” He asked as he kissed the older omega on the cheek as Peter stood there almost bouncing on his feet.  
“It was cool!” The teen said, Tony could see a new spark in the young omega’s eyes it was nice to see him so happen even if it was only for a little while.   
“We did have some issues with the other sorcerers, but Peter did a good job the others didn’t know what hit them.” Stephen smiled as he ruffled the teen’s hair; Tony looked amused as Peter started to go into details at how he fought off the others.   
“I even got to try a spell.” Tony froze and stared wide-eyed as he looked at Stephen who shrugged with a smiled and said.   
“He’s a natural.”


	7. Chapter 7

Stephen let Peter show Tony the spell he learnt, Peter opens up a portal in front of the alpha and then jumped through it and dropped from the above though another one and landed behind the alpha. He was beaming at him that Tony couldn’t help but smile back at him. “That is an impressive kid.” He tells him, as he put his arm around him.   
“Stephen said he will teach me more spell.” Tony looked back at the older omega with a look that says ‘what the fuck.’ But Stephen just smiled and said,  
“I’m sure you will make a great sorcerer, we can call you Spider Sorcerer.” He tells him, Peter presses his face into the alpha’s shoulder and frowned when he smelt the strange scent on Tony’s clothes.  
“Peter was very good he surprised the other Sorcerers.” The older omega tells him as he looks up to see Loki and Thor walk into the room.

Peter turns when he felt the presence of two other people in the room and looked at the gods that stood there, turning back to Tony who had a strange look on his face. “Okay, we need to do this now.” Tony mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair “Let’s sit down.” He says   
“What is going on?” Peter asked,   
“There is something I need to tell you, something that your Aunt has kept from both of us and...it will hard to hear.” Okay, Tony says to the teen as he cups his face.   
“Had it got something to do with Thor and Loki?” He asked,   
“Yes.” The dark-haired alpha whispered. “Loki has also something to tell you.” They moved to the living room and sit on the sofas, Peter sits next to Stephen because right now the omega was the only one who isn’t acting like Peter has sprouted 8 legs and shooting webbing through his arse. He looks at Loki and Tony as they sit next together, but they kept a big gap between them he looked at Thor who was sat besides Loki holding his hand as the dark-haired good trembled and looks like he is about to be sick.   
“Okay, what is going on? Am I in trouble?” The young omega asked,   
“You have done nothing wrong,” Stephen said softly as he placed a hand on the small of his back and rub soft circles.   
“Is it about what happens at the party?” Peter asked as he looked to Stephen, feeling his cheeks burn with a deep red blush. 

All eyes turned to Thor who sat there trying to hide his smirk but falling badly, Loki sighed and pulled his hand free of his alpha’s hold and then slapped the blond god in the back of the head. “Hey, I didn’t say anything.”   
“You don’t have to, the next time you have that look I will stab you.” Thor blinked at the omega and swallows a lump in his throat as he moved his hands to his groin.  
“No, it’s nothing to do with that.” Tony said, “But if he every tries again just web him to the roof or something.” Tony felt like he was going to be sick as he stood back up the tablet in his hand as he stretched it out and handed it to Peter. “From your Aunt’s Lawyer, he sent over those documents and there is a DNA test there that I did this morning with Bruce’s help. The teen frowned as he took the tablet at the letter from Lawyer and Aunt, then he looked at the adoption certificate.

The teen was quiet as he looked at everything that Tony has, there was no gasps, whimpers or an eye twitch. Stephen watching Peter and after a while, the teen looked up his eyes shining with tears as he looked between Tony and Loki. “So you’re...” Tony nodded “And this means you’re my...”  
“Yes, I am,” Loki said quietly as he quietly looks down at his hands. Peter felt like he was swallowing a painful lump in his throat as he looked back down at the tablet.   
“And my Aunt she knew this? She knew this when your first appeared at the apartment?” Tony nodded he wanted to reach out and touch him but he was so scared at how Peter reacted. “Why didn’t she ever tell me or you?” He asked   
“I guess she was planning to, but when I just turned up at the apartment she got scared, maybe she thought I would take you away from her,” Tony whispered  
“Would you have?”   
“No, god no Peter I wouldn’t take you from her. I know May thought of you as her own cub.” Tony reassured the omega, the teen then looked to Loki and the dark-haired god looking smaller than he has seen him. “W-Why did you...” He looked at Loki.   
“Maybe I should explain my reasoning, I was your age I first became pregnant with Thor’s child and when Odin found out he made sure that my child never drew breath. I was here on Midgard for some fun and I met... Your father I didn’t know who he was at the time and by the time I found I was carrying you I didn’t know where to look for him. I was scared of what would happen if Odin found out about you, even if I brought you back with me as a baby or a toddler he would have hurt you. So-so I...I had to think what was best for you...” He started to cry, Peter watched as fat blobs of tears rolled down his cheeks. “I didn’t realise you were my lost child until Tony told me today.” Peter looked the dark-haired alpha who smiled weakly at him. “I understand if you are angry at me, I-I was when I found out the reason why my children had died or why I had to give them up.”  
“There are others?” Peter asked, his eyes now shining with tears.  
“No, not any more you are my only surviving child. Thanos killed the rest.” He stopped and suddenly broke down. 

Tony seems to be in shock as he watched Loki sob into his hands, Thor pulled the dark-haired omega into his arms and let him cry on his shoulders as he rubbed his back. “We don’t like to talk about Thanos, it causes too much pain for Loki.” Thor rumbled, Peter didn’t know what to feel it was all too much for him at the moment and his head started to hurt.  
“I-I-I...”  
“It’s alright Peter, you need time to think this over just know we aren’t going anywhere, neither is Stephen or Thor,” Tony tells him as he gets up and presses a kiss to the top of Peter’s head.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next couple of days Peter kept himself in his room, Tony had given him a letter his Aunt had written for him either when she had died or Peter was 18. He opens the letter carefully and found it was a couple of pages, but he didn’t care as he sat there and started to read it carefully his eyes tearing up as he did so. It was Loki who knocked the door and steps inside the room and looked at the teen. “Can we talk?” Loki asked, the omega looked up at him and nodded as the dark-haired god moves to sit next to him on the bed. “I’m sorry to spring this on you, just when I learnt you are still alive and...I...”  
“No, I understand.” Peter whispered the young omega smiled weakly “I just don’t know how to handle it.” He whispered “It’s all too much.” He sniffed; Loki smiled weakly at him “How did you handle it when you learnt you were adopted?” Peter asked “I know this is different but-but...”  
“I tried to dethrone Thor; I ended up dying and then brought back and was under the control of Thanos. So not that well.” Loki tells him, the teen winced when he heard Thanos name but he watched Loki as he sat there looking at the bedsheets. “To be fair Thor and I have always tried to one best each other. I stabbed him once when we were kids.” He smiled weakly, Peter frowned but said nothing. 

Tony paced he couldn’t settle and kept looking down at the corridor where Peter’s room was “Will you sit down.” Stephen said as he started to read a book, the alpha turned to him and frowned at the sorcerer.   
“Can’t I be worried?” He asked   
“Of course you can but I don’t think Loki will want to harm his own child.” The Doctor said as he turned a page. Tony turned to Thor and who was sat there deep in thought as he stared at the table as he drinks his beer.  
“He is right the lost of Loki other children cut him hard, to know just one of them is alive will affect them,” Thor mumbled as he looked back up at the other alpha. Tony sighed as he finely sits down and put his head into his hands and groaned his head thumping.   
“Peter will be fine.”  
“I know he will be but he is grieving over his Aunt this is all too much at once.”   
“Relax Tony you can’t afford any more lines to your face,” Loki said as he walks back into the room, the alpha frowned at him as he stood up, Thor stood as well and walked over to his mate and pulled him into his arms. “Peter is resting he has a headache.” Tony frowned.   
“Sensory overload?” Stephen asked   
“No I do not think so, just information overload, he will be fine,” Loki said, Stephen hummed as he stood up.   
“I will make him some tea.” He says Loki watches him and raises an eyes brow and then turned to Tony. 

Loki follows after the Doctor “What is your interest in him, Doctor?” The god growled, Stephen didn’t turn around as he started to make a honey tea for Peter.   
“He is a young omega who is distressed his whole world is upside down, he has been beaten, turned to dust then brought back from the dead to be beaten again. Finely when he thought everything was going to be okay he finds out a woman who had raised him has been killed in a hit and run.” He turned to look at the dark-haired god “How would feel let’s add to the mix that he finds out that his mentor is his father and his mother is a God who is known to be mistrusted.”   
“I’m not here to use him or hurt him.” Loki scowled “I want to get to know him.” Stephen nods and then turns around and continues to make the tea.   
“I’m not going to leave him.” The Doctor says  
“Neither will I.” 

Tony and Thor watch from afar as the two omega talk, Thor looked worried as he could see Loki flexes his fingers like an angry cat. “You omega might end up getting scratched.” He told Tony, the mortal alpha huffed and looked to between the two.   
“You forget mine can end you to another dimension.” Tony says “But to be fair I think Loki will put up a fight.” It was two omega fighting over a pup it’s hard to say who would win but most likely they will have to work together to look after Peter. “I think I will order pizza, you okay with that big guy?” He asked   
“Only if the Doctor will refill my glass every time it empties.”   
“If you ask nicely.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Think you ordered enough pizza?” Loki asked as he watched Tony returned carry 5 pizza boxes, the dark-haired alpha smiled as he walked passed him.   
“Hope so.” He says “Friday tell Peter pizza’s here.” Peter joins them for pizza, he sits at the table and takes 2 whole pizza boxes for himself and sits on the sofa and starts to eat. They watch him as he stuffs the whole pizza and was working on the second box, sensing he was being watched the teen looked up and blinked at them “Peter has an increased metabolism he needs to eat more than his body weight.” Tony said as he tucked into his pizza.   
“Thanks for the pizza,” Peter said as he leaned back in the chair and sighed as he watched the teen watched the others. “So what now?”

Everyone looked at each other and then back at Peter who was sipping on his cola waiting for someone to answer him. “What would you like to happen? Stephen asked Peter shrugged as he looked up at them; he started at the group his mind trying to wrap his head around the fact that Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson are his biological parents…so Thor is my uncle? Or Stepfather? And Doctor Strange is....ma two? Uhhhha I’m confused…he thinks to himself.   
“Ummm well I can’t think my head feels empty like an echo chamber.” He tells them, Tony looks worried because he knows that Peter’s mind is normally racing a mile an hour, but over the last couple of weeks, he had to deal with a lot. Learning he had died and been dead for 5 years that his Aunt had died in a hit and run to learning that a man who he looks up to is his father and his other father is a god. Tony guessed his brain would feel like an echo chamber.  
“We don’t have to do anything.” Thor said all eyes are now on the blonde god “None of us has to do anything we can carry on as normal and let this new situation sink in.” Thor suddenly looked up and frowned at the others staring at him. “What?”   
“Since when do you make sense?” Loki asked   
“I can be wise.”   
“Since when?” His mate asked as he raised an eyebrow at him and looked him up and down “I think our sister and Thanos did more damage to you than I first thought.” He saw Thor grin at him as he stuffed a whole pizza slice into his mouth. “Still eats like a pig.” He scoffs as he looks back at his son.

Tony scratched his head and hummed “Well I have plenty of room if you want guys to want to stay just no strange shit.” Tony tells the two gods and Loki looked at him and smiled brightly at the alpha and nodded.  
“Yes, I would like that very much.” His eyes sparkled as he stared at Tony.  
“You just don’t trust me to do you?” Stephen said with a smirk, Loki frowned at him and felt like growling at the man as Peter frowned not understanding why Loki was scowling at the Stephen. Tony rolled his eyes as he got up and walked over to the teen and sits next to him and put his arm around his shoulders and kissed the side of his head.   
“It will be okay Peter.” He smiled softly as the teen curled into his side.


End file.
